A Not So Simple Kiss Goodnight
by SmellMyCarrot
Summary: Lovino and Gilbert hate each other...right? Then why is this song so special? (Song Fic.) ADL


So we walk into choir right? You're probably thinking why would the awesome me be in choir, well Antonio and Francis both made me join. (Against my will I might add.)

Anyway I'm sitting in choir, and Mr. Kirkland hands out some music, some song called 'Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum.' And before I can even read the lyrics, he laughs and says, "Gilbert sing the male line," After a long pause, two girls shouting, Kirkland finally chuckled. "Lovino you sing the alto line, I know girl part but, it's more in a tenor range."

After a long pause and a short intro Lovino's voice started opening this song, "_Lying here with you so close to me._" Lovino rolled his eyes, his voice dripping in hate. This was one of those very unawesome moments when my relationship with Lovino is in jeopardy, we're hiding it. "_It's hard to fight this feeling, when it feels so hard to breath._" He stepped down to walk forward, were the piano should be. (Kirkland can't play, and Edelstien refused.) "_Caught up in this moment,_" I'm praying we won't. "_Caught up in your smile._" I chuckled stepping down but, keeping my back to him.

"_I've never opened up to anyone._" I lowered my eyes, I opened them to Lovino's own looking at me. "_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms._" Fuck, I felt myself let down the wall, letting my awesome emotions flow. I knew Lovino won't be happy but, hey, this is **our song** and I hate those whore girls hitting on him. "_We don't need to rush this..._" I was surprisingly okay with Lovino not wanting to rush our relationship, "_Lets just take it slow.._." I chuckled watching all of his emotions fly across his face. He noticed I was going to let everything go, he nodded before our voices started to harmonize.

"_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, just a touch of the fire burning so bright. No I don't want to mess this thing up. I don't want to push too far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life. So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight._"

He bowed his head but, I could see him smiling and red as a tomato. "_I know that if we give this a little time,_" he turned to me and took two steps toward me, knowing that I'll follow. "_It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find..._" I smiled remembering how close we are, how much we want to find the love, that unstoppable love. "_It's never felt so real..._" He turned to smile at me, forgetting everyone else. His face wasn't red anymore. I knwe he was picturing us, alone, sining somewhere to each other the class not existing to him anymore.

"_No it's never felt so right..._" I smiled as I walked back away from him. I could see people pulling very unawesome faces at us, filming this for there enjoyment.

"_Just a kiss on you lips in the moonlight, just a touch of the fire burning so bight. No I don't want to mess this thing up. I don't want to push to far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life. So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight._"

He smiled and walked up the stairs to go behind the others, "_No I don't want to say goodnight._" I chuckled and followed on the other side, our slow walk started and we headed toward each other.

"_I know it's time to leave,_" I don't need to leave you alone, my awesome thoughts are always with you. My heart soul.

"_But you'll be in my dreams,_" I smiled...I always dreamed about Lovi..."_Tonight_." I just smiled larger.

"_Tonight_." A small blush was starting to form on his cheeks, I barely noticed people turning to look at us.

"_Tonight._" Again our voices came together as one, after a paused the chorus repeated.

"_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight._" One more step towards Lovino. "_Just a touch in the fire burning so bright._" I hesitated to reach out and touch him, "_I don't wanna mess this thing up._" I looked down as he stepped to me closing the distance between us. "_I don't wanna push to far,_" I smiled feeling his breath on my face, my hand on his neck holding him close to me. "_Just a shot int he dark that you just might,_" He was stilling looking slightly down, so I just tilted his face up to look at me...his voice flattering leaving to me sing the next live alone. "_You're the one I've been waiting for my whole life..._" His face turned the deepest red color, his auburn eyes watching mine. "_So baby I'm alright._" I smiled as his hand came up to cover my own.

"_Oh lets do this right, with just a kiss goodnight._" I smiled down at him as I grabbed his other hand to hold against my chest. Forgetting the very unawesome class staring and being caught up in this amazing moment.

"_With just a kiss goodnight._" I stopped waiting for him to finish, I place my forehead against his, nose to nose, when he didn't finish the song, I did. "_Kiss goodnight..._" I smiled leaning down and ever so softly placing my lips to his, humming against his lips the last line. I could feel him raise on his tip-toes to kiss me full on, his arms going up and around my neck and mine around him. Everyone maybe watching this awesome kiss but, I know neither of us cared.

"I love you, Lovino Vargas."

" I love you, Gilbert Bielschmidt."

And finally, I could say Lovino was truly and fully. Mine.


End file.
